Are you even human?
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: A new girl joins the original 4. Bill seems to have a soft spot for her, but he won't share why. He seems to know her. She's different from everyone else, like a Hunter but human. When they reach a safe zone, they can't believe what the doctor tells them (Tell me in comments if you think I should continue)
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

_Who's that in my mirror? Who's that at my door? Who are all the people, I've seen before? I see them in my dreams. I can't help but feel, like I've been here before, it's all so very real. What is this place? The opera of my mind? A never ending space beyond the confines of time._

_How can it be? What did I do? To be here again, facing you._

_Here I go around again, I'm spinning out of time. If I stop believing you now will you disappear from sight?_

_In the stillness, there's only light. In a vast desert with patches of ice. I see you in a mirage, out the corner of my eye. Everytime I look though, you vanish, why?_

_How can it be? What did you do? For me to be here again, without you. _

_Here I go around again, I'm spinning out of time. If I start believing now, will you come back in sight?_

_~Frenchy and The Punk (Bonjour Batfrog, Mirror Mirror)_

_*All copyright goes to Frenchy and the Punk*_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The New Girl<p>

Francis grabs Bill by the arm. "What the hell, Francis?" the old man says, shooting infected running at them.

"Two things," the biker responds, sounding serious for once. "There's a girl in that blue house, and there's a witch in front of the door." Bill follows Francis's pointing finger to a house not to far from them, a witch crying in front of the door.

And a curtain pulled back on the next level, revealing a girl with pleading eyes.

Turning to the rest of the group, Bill had a hard look frozen on his face. Zoey and Louis stood with there guns pointing over the old man.

"There's a girl in that blue house over there. If your eyes aren't broken, you can see there's a witch in front of the doorway," he says. "Zoey, your going to have to go inside the house to retrieve the girl. Francis is going to shoot the damn thing and we'll help him after it gets up. Zoe, your going to have to run and gun when it gets up and starts running." He turns around to look back at the house. "There's a safe place up ahead! Let's get her there!"

Running, Francis starts shooting the witch. She stops crying and looks around. Looking straight at the running Francis, the witch starts to get up and run. "NOW!" screams Bill, and the air is pierced with the sound of firing. The witch starts running after Francis all the way down the street, while Louis and Bill shoot at her. Zoey and Francis run and gun.

As Zoey disappears into the doorway, Louis prays to god that she'll live.

Bill only watches the window. When Francis starts to shoot the witch, the girls eyes grew big. When the witch hit the ground, she smiled. And when Zoey disappeared into the house, the curtain fell closed and the shadow of the girl disappeared.

After a few moments of waiting, Zoey and the other girl emerged from the doorway. The new girl had a black book-bag slung over her shoulder, and dual pistols in her hands.

A girl like Zoey,

thought Bill happily. _A friend for Zoey. _

They walk into the safe room, the new girl closing it loudly behind her. Francis starts to barricade the door. The girl walks over to the other door and sits down. She leans against it, the bag sitting in her lap. Zoey sits down next to her, setting their guns in the new girls bag.

Smiling at Bill, Zoey calls the group over and everyone stands in front of the girls.

"Okay, everyone, this is Nellie," she says. She turns to 'Nellie'. Pointing at each person when she says their names, Zoey continues, "And Nellie, these people are the rest of the group. Louis, the assistant manger. Francis, the biker. And Bill, the old man." They giggle with each other. "Kidding, kidding. Bill might be old, but don't let that underestimate you. He's used to be in the war, and has a good shot." Zoey smiles happily. "Welcome to the family, Nellie."

Bill smiles a little bit.

"Yeah, welcome."

Francis slaps Louis's back. "Yeah welcome new girl!" he exclaimed.

Louis has a pink color to his cheeks. "Welcome Nellie," he says, avoiding eye contact.

Nellie and Zoey giggle at him, tears forming at the end of Nellie's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Nellie's Backstory

Chapter 2: Nellie's Backstory

Nellie runs her hand through her hair. She stares out the safe door window, watching the zombies mill around the street.

Francis snores loudly across the room.

She hugs her knees to her chest. She feels a hand touch her shoulder and she jumps. A chuckle from behind her. Nellie looks to see who it is, and Bill stands in front of her, lighting a cigarette and chuckling lightly.

He puts the light cigarette into his mouth and the lighter into his pocket. He sits next to Nellie, the smoke starting to curl toward the ceiling.

"I thought you were sleeping?" whispers Nellie, so quiet he hardly hears her.

"Wasn't sleeping well. Besides," he says and points at the night sky. "Not every day you get to appreciate the moon in this damn thing." He lets his hand drop to his side. A few moments pass by, and suddenly he blurts out, "So what's your story?" She looks at him weird before responding.

"My story? You mean before this whole damn thing happened? Or the reason why I was in that house with a witch in front of the door?" she asks. Bill shrugged.

"Whichever you feel like sharin'."

Nellie thinks and rests her head on her kneecaps. Hugging her legs closer to her body, she starts to talk. "The story I feel like sharin'... Well I guess I'll try to make this interesting.

"I never was very popular in school. I never was very smart in school stuff, either. The only thing I was smart on was video games, mostly zombie based video games. So when this hit, I was glad I did what I did, researching all types of zombies. So when my parents started to mutate, I knew what they would become." Tears start to fill her eyes, threatening to pour over any second if she continued. "My mother was going to become a witch, while my father was becoming a hunter." She pauses. "My mother started a journal before I kicked her out because of her becoming a witch. I found it after she turned, and I now know how a witch works." Nellie pauses once again. "Twelve hours after your first bit, the infection decides what you will become: witch, regular, hunter, tank, boomer, or smoker. So my moms decided she would be a witch. If you read her journal, she said about constant headaches and a voice that wasn't her own. She talked about a constant urge for sugar. She said something about becoming depressed. Later, she says that she wanted to cry more and more and want sugar more and more. Days began to blend together and soon she didn't recognize me or my father. This was close to the time when she began to turn. On one entry, it told of the feeling of her claws growing in and shredding her clothes. That was the last entry, I saw her the next day and kicked her out because I knew what she was becoming. That's answering both: My story and about the witch." Tears are streaming down her face.

Bill scoots closer to her. He puts his arm around her and scoots her closer.

She continues through the tears.

"My father was a different story, after twelve hours his mutation was much faster. He became more agile all of a sudden. And I knew he was becoming a hunter. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted him to stay, but I knew that he was turning and fast. Any second he could lunge at me. So I talked to my mom... and she let him outside herself. A few moments later, I heard a hunter cry. And I knew I had made the right choice."

Tears were coming in pools now, and she was hiccupping. Bill knew that if she continued at this pace, she would wake up Francis.

Making sure everyone was still asleep, Bill brings Nellie into a hug. She cries softly into his shoulder, feeling comforted by the old man's presence.

He pet her hair until she stops crying. He pulls her face away.

Bill's hands rest on her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Nellie?" he asks.

She slowly nods and rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. "Yeah, Bill," she responds, sniffling.

"Yeah, I have to be okay."

Bill might not have noticed, but Francis's snores had ceased a bit ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Francis

Chapter 3: He hates a lot of things, but she isn't one

Francis sits up when he hears Bill go back to bed. He sits down next to Nellie. She is hugging her legs and her face is red. "What's with the males in this group not sleeping?" she whispers under breath. She laughs a little bit.

Francis follows were she is staring, and finds her staring at the moon.

"Hey, Nellie, you okay there?" he asks. She sighs.

"I'm okay," she responds. She looks up at the ceiling. "I have to be okay, I need to be okay for my parents. They would want me to be okay." She shuts her eyes and holds them closed, her head facing the ceiling. "I'll always be okay."

Francis cringes. He was actually feeling bad for the girl he didn't even know.

Is this girl like Zoey?

Francis thinks angrily.

He pats Nellie on the back. She opens her eyes and looks over at the biker. Her eyes looks grateful for the small comfort. She gulps and looks back at the moon.

"So you heard my story?"

He looks at her, surprised she figured out he was awake so quickly. "Yeah," he says and follows her gaze once again. "Your stories a lot different then I'd expect. A lot different from the rest of us."

Nellie and Francis turn to look at each other at the same time. She smiles gently.

"Oh really, then what's your story?"

He sighs. "Really?"

His guard was down, he wasn't acting like the person he always was in front of Zoey. No, he was acting like a nice guy. Like the real him.

Francis sighs again. "Well let's see. Before this all happened, I had tried to steal a flat-screen TV. Well, I started to boast to my friends when one of them pointed out that they didn't allow visits, I decided I wasn't going to waste anymore time, and I took my girlfriend into the back room. Yeah, we kissed. But she got sick on me. I was going to leave, but she talked me into staying. Well, she turned into one of those bastards and bit me. My friend killed her and we finally figured out that most people were like her and weren't ever going to considered humans again. So I got a jukebox and decided to have fun while killing them. But my friends weren't like me and they turned after getting bit. I found this group a day later, and I haven't left them yet," he says. "Good?"

Nellie giggles while he tells his story. Growing sad when he said he had a girlfriend, but giggle when he said she got sick on him. She smiled happily when he said that his friend killed her. She was happy when he said he was going to have fun.

"Good," she responds.

She yawns and stretches.

"Do you want to switch? I've been up during all of Bill's watch and all of mine. I really need to sleep," Nellie says and he nods. She smiles. "Thanks, Francis." She goes to stand when she pauses and hugs his arm. "Your not that bad."

Francis nods and says, "Night Nellie."

She falls asleep under the table, hugging a journal. He gets up and slowly takes it from under her sleeping arms. He traces the gold letters with his hungry eyes.

'Elizabeth Jade'

He opens the journal to find the first entry about Nellie and her family.

Francis smiles. "Nellie Jade," he says under his breath. "Beautiful."

_There are many things I hate_,

Francis thinks. _But I don't think she's ever going to be one._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Authors Note<em>**

_It's coming along slowly, I know. But don't worry, it'll get there some chapter. Let's show you what this story will sometime be._

_So, first there will be-_

_Bonding with Nellie_

_Then- _

_Going to the airport_

_Next- _

_Airport runway finale_

_Next will be going to the safe zone and the then the doctor visit _

_It'll be more interesting into words. _

_Well, that's all I'll be sharing so far. _

_By the way, the campaign this story based off of is Dead Air. _

_And yes, it will probably be Francis x Nellie_

_The next chapter shall be longer_


End file.
